Trouble
by fuyu no yukishiro
Summary: Hinata yang patah hati dikejutkan oleh pernyataan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. "Karena hanya kau yang tidak tertarik padaku, maka aku memintamu - bukan - tapi memerintahkanku untuk jadi pacarku selama di SMA. Hitung-hitung sebagai tameng untuk mengusir para fansgirl yang merepotkan." Dan dimulailah hari Hinata yang penuh kemalangan. AU. 2Shoot aja. R&R ditunggu :)


Coba pikirkan gimana rasanya jadi seorang _stalker_ semenjak duduk di kelas satu SMP. Karena pengen terus barengan si dia kamu rela tiap malam menyempatkan diri ke kuil dekat rumah malam-malam dengan kaki telanjang dan harus terus menyisihkan uang seratus yen tiap malam dan berdoa nyaris setengah jam agar kamu bisa terus ngeliat dia. Syukur-syukur bisa deket sama dia, lebih bersyukur lagi si dia ternyata punya perasaan yang sama kayak kamu. Bahkan biar bisa ngeliat dia setiap hari kamu rela ngikutin dia ke SMA yang dia masuki, nyaris nyogok kepala sekolah biar bisa satu kelas dan duduk bersebelahan sama dia, mati-matian menahan debaran saat dia tanpa sengaja menyadari kehadiranmu dan memberikan senyum spesial kepadamu yang membuatmu nyaris di bawa ke rumah sakit karena mimisan akut. Coba gimana rasanya?

Rasanya pasti melayang banget. Berasa jadi orang paling bahagia gitu karena bisa bertemu dengannya, walau hanya berpapasan. Pasti seneng banget tuh waktu liat dia tidur pulas pas pelajaran sejarah di sampingmu dan rambut pirangnya melambai-lambai karena angin yang masuk dari sela jendela. Pasti deh rasanya tak terdefinisikan yang kalaupun bisa di definisikan bakalan ngabisin berpuluh-puluh kertas HVS Cuma buat nyeritain tentang keseharian dia. _Full_ tentang dia.

Dan rasanya pasti terpuruk banget deh pas kamu, dengan keberanian pas-pasan, berbekal dengan ramalan bintang yang mengatakan kalau kamu nyatain perasaan hari ini bakalan diterima si dia, nyaris gak tidur karena bikin surat cinta dan bikin kamarmu yang selalu bersih jadi acak-acakkan karena puluhan kertas yang dibikin bola-bola, saat akhirnya kamu menyerahkan surat itu sambil dengan gagap mengatakan kalimat 'suka' dan reaksi dari orang yang menjadi obsesimu selama nyaris empat tahun adalah garukan kepala di rambut pirangnya dan cengiran bersalahnya mengatakan satu kalimat yang menurutmu sangat tak berperasaan seperti :

"Maaf Hinata-_chan_, tapi aku gak suka kamu."

Kalimat yang bikin pose membungkuk Gadis bersurai indigo bernama 'Hinata' mendadak beku mirip patung.

"Lagian aku udah punya Sakura-_chan_ dan aku gak minat selingkuh."

_JELEGER!_

"Jadi maafkan aku ya."

Dan tanpa perasaan, si cowok yang sangat_-san_gat_-san_gat sangat ditaksir Hinata sampai-sampai gadis itu rela jadi seorang _stalker_ itu pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakan tiga kalimat penolakan yang begitu kejam.

Hinata jatuh dengan posisi jongkok sambil nangis sesenggukan sekarang.

"_Hiks_... Naruto_-kun_ kejam," umpatnya pelan di sela-sela air matanya yang mengalir membasahi rok sekolahnya. Memang sih Hinata tahu Naruto itu orangnya blak-blakkan, suka gak peka dan kalau ngomong gak pernah dipikir dulu, tapi tetap saja tiga kalimat itu bikin Hinata berasa jatuh ke lubang ular dengan ratusan ular yang menggerayanginya dan siap melumatnya hingga habis. Ukh, Naruto_-kun_ kejam!

Setengah jam dalam posisi jongkok dan air mata yang terus keluar, Hinata pegel juga. Gadis yang sebenarnya manis itu beranjak untuk bangun dan nyaris jatuh dengan wajah mencium tanah ketika sebuah benda entah apa mengenai belakang kepalanya, dan saat Hinata meringis, suara langkah kaki dan suara seseorang membuatnya kesal.

"Hei, mana bolaku?"

Harusnya nanyain dulu keadaan kepala Hinata yang kena tuh bola itu dulu dong baru menanyakan di mana benda yang ternyata bola itu, bukannya langsung menanyakan benda yang bikin Hinata kesel dan gak nanya apapun tentang keadaan belakang kepala Hinata yang mungkin benjol.

Berbalik dengan wajah memerah, telunjuk mengarah ke sosok yang menyebalkan, dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, suara bergetar, membuat Hinata lebih keliatan jadi orang teraniaya yang minta belas kasihan ketimbang orang yang lagi marah-marah.

"Tolong dong jaga barang milik anda! Jangan dibiarin jalan-jalan sendiri terus mencelakai orang lain! Anda tahu tidak kalau benda yang anda sebut bernama bola itu telah mengenai belakang kepala saya dan bikin kepala saya pusing? Gimana kalau saya mendadak ilang ingatan karena benda yang anda biarkan jalan-jalan sendirian itu? Anda mau tanggung jawab? Atau misalnya karena benda itu bikin kecerdasan saya menurun 40% sehingga saya di depak keluar dari sekolah ini atau bikin saya koma selama-lamanya?"

Satu paragraf dengan alasan yang nyaris gak masuk akal terlontar dari bibir mungil sang Hyuuga. Satu paragraf yang nyaris tanpa jeda, diucapkan dengan cepat bahkan tanpa memberi jeda untuk bernapas membuat gadis itu terengah-engah.

Dan saat napasnya kembali normal, Hinata sadar kalau dia tadi sangat OOC dan tindakannya benar-benar gak sopan. Apalagi waktu gadis itu menyadari siapa sosok yang baru saja kena omelannya yang bahkan tidak dimengerti bahkan oleh _author_ sekalipun.

Hinata jadi pengen nangis dan memutar ulang waktu.

"Hm..."

Gumaman gak jelas dari sesosok ber_gender _laki-laki di hadapannya membuat Hinata langsung tegang. Takut-takut gadis itu melirik ke arah sesosok pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, dan mengkerut ketakutan. Ah, sepertinya sulung Hyuuga ini kembali ke sifat aslinya yang pemalu dan sedikit penakut.

"Baru kali ini ada gadis yang berani menceramahiku walau aku gak ngerti dia nyeramahin tentang apa."

_DEG!_

Hinata merasa sedikit sakit karena omelan pertamanya yang panjang lebar tidak dipahami oleh pemuda yang baru saja diomeli olehnya.

"Baiklah, karena sepertinya hanya kau yang tidak tergila-gila padaku, maka aku memintamu – bukan – tapi memerintahkanmu untuk jadi pacarku selama di SMA ini."

Hinata membeku. Pemuda tampan bertampang _lempeng_ ini mengatakan kalimat itu datar. Ini... pernyataan cinta yang memaksa?

"Sekalian kau kujadikan tameng saja untuk mengusir para fans yang merepotkanku itu."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, si pemuda paling tampan di SMA tempatnya belajar berbalik dan pergi menjauh dari Hinata yang melongo tak percaya.

"HAH?"

**.**

**.**

**Fuyu no Yukishiro present's**

**Trouble**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Bahasa campuran (Baku dan non baku), OOC parah, gak nyambung, romance gak jelas.**

**.**

**Saya mencoba gaya tulisan yang sedikit berbeda dari gaya tulisan saya yang biasanya... :D**

**.**

**Happy Reading... :D**

**Selalu berharap Fict ini gak mengecewakan.**

Keesokan paginya Hinata dikejutkan oleh sebuah fakta yang membuktikan bahwa apa yang dialaminya kemarin bukanlah mimpi.

Dimulai dari _e-mail_ yang diterimanya jam lima tadi dari alamat _e-mail_ yang tidak dikenalnya untuk segera bangun dan membuatkan si pengirim _e-mail_ – yang baru Hinata tahu siapa pengirimnya saat membaca habis teks _e-mail_ itu – _obento_ dengan banyak tomat yang ada di persediaan rumah Hinata lalu tepat jam delapan pagi, saat Hinata baru keluar dari pintu rumahnya, sesosok pemuda paling tampan di SMA Konoha berdiri di pinggir pagar rumahnya dan mengucapkan '_Ohayou_' dengan tampang dan intonasi datarnya membuat Hinata terpaku.

Lho? Kenapa si pemuda tampan bermarga Uchiha ini tahu alamat _e-mail_-nya? Dari mana si bungsu dari keluarga ternama Uchiha ini bisa tahu alamat rumahnya? Dan kenapa dia berdiri di pinggir pagar rumahnya? Dan sejak kapan si pemuda ini ada di pinggir pagar rumahnya?

"Aku tahu alamat _e-mail_-mu dari Yamanaka, dan aku pernah mampir ke rumahmu untuk bertemu dengan Neji. Aku berdiri sejak jam setengah delapan tadi dan tentu saja untuk menjemputmu berangkat sekolah. Kuingatkan kita sekarang berpacaran dan jangan panggil aku 'pemuda ini' atau 'bungsu Uchiha'! Namaku Sasuke, dan kau harus memanggilku Sasuke!"

_Wow!_ Entah Hinata yang tanpa sadar mengucapkan apa yang dipikirkannya atau memang si Uchiha Sasuke ini pintar membaca pikiran seseorang, yang jelas kalimat Sasuke yang panjang membuat semua pertanyaan Hinata terjawab lengkap.

"Ta-Tapi U-Uchiha_-san_," Ragu-ragu Hinata memanggil Sasuke sembari sesekali menunduk. "A-Aku tidak pernah ingat setuju untuk pacaran dengan Uchiha_-san_."

Hening kemudian menyelimuti. Udara segar pagi hari di Konoha yang biasanya Hinata rasakan mendadak berganti menjadi panas yang membuat keringat bercucuran dan mendadak saja sebelah tangan Hinata yang menggenggam tas ditarik oleh Sasuke membuat Hinata _blushing_ gak jelas. Mendongak menatap Sasuke, Hinata membatu.

Bibir tipis yang nyaris selalu membentuk garis lurus itu kini sedikit melengkung dengan kedua otot pipi yang terlihat bergerak kaku membuat Sasuke terlihat mengerikan di mata beriris ungu milik Hinata yang malang.

"Kau tidak akan menolak kan, Hinata? Dan panggil aku, Sasuke, ya?" Pegangan di telapak tangan mungil Hinata sedikit lebih erat. "Kau kan kekasihku."

Pasrah. Hinata mengangguk dan menurut saja ketika Sasuke menariknya dan terus-terusan menggenggam telapak tangannya yang basah karena ketakutan hingga sampai sekolah.

**.**

**Trouble – Fuyu no Yukishiro**

**.**

Kegemparan sudah pasti terjadi di SMA Konoha. Hinata menunduk karena tak suka jadi perhatian orang sementara Sasuke dengan santainya menggenggam erat telapak tangannya dan tetap berjalan dengan tampangnya yang _stoic_.

"Uchi –" Kalimat Hinata terhenti ketika Sasuke meremas tangannya. " – maksudku, Sasuke..._-kun_."

"Hn?"

"Ke-kelasku a-ada di arah timur."

Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan menatap Hinata yang masih menunduk. Pemuda itu kemudian melepaskan genggamannya yang membuat Hinata menghela napas lega. "Kalau begitu, masuklah. Nanti siang temui aku di atap sekolah ya?"

Pengennya Hinata dia nolak, tapi berhubung Sasuke sekarang adalah sosok yang menakutkan baginya dan Hinata merasa dia masih sayang nyawa, maka gadis manis itu mengangguk cepat-cepat sebelum berbalik dan berlari sekencang yang dia bisa menuju kelasnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap tangannya yang tadi digunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Hinata selama beberapa detik sebelum berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke kelasnya.

**.**

**Trouble – Fuyu no Yukishiro**

**.**

"YANG TADI ITU APA HYUUGA!"

Meski ada kata 'apa' tapi sudah jelas kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Karin bukanlah kalimat pertanyaan, melainkan kalimat perintah yang mau tidak mau harus dijawab.

"A-Apanya?" Hinata berupaya pura-pura tidak tahu dengan tawa sumbang yang terlihat sekali dipaksakan. Uzumaki Karin, menatap garang ke arah Hinata yang dinilainya biasa-biasa itu sebelum menggebrak meja sang Hyuuga keras.

"KENAPA KAU GANDENGAN TANGAN DENGAN SASUKE, HAH?"

Hinata bergidik ngeri dan berjengit ke belakang.

"JAWAB!"

"A-Aku...," Hinata nyaris menangis saat dibentak untuk ketiga kalinya oleh orang yang tidak dekat dengannya. Pengen jujur takut Karin semakin murka, tapi Hinata kan gak bisa bohong, makanya, dengan suara mencicit, Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Karin yang hebatnya dapat didengar oleh Karin padahal suara cicitan Hinata nyaris mirip dengan suara _sound sistem_ dalam keadaan _mute_.

"A-Aku... Pa-pacarnya...mungkin."

Satu detik terlewat...

Lima detik terlewat...

Lima belas detik terlewat...

Satu menit ter –

_BRAK!_

"JANGAN BERCANDA YA!"

Hinata ngeri dan pingsan dengan mata terbuka. Telinganya mendadak tuli karena teriakan Karin yang bikin telinganya berdesing dan kedua iris matanya yang berputar-putar seperti spiral.

"Kau? Pacaran dengannya? Jangan bercanda!"

Mendengus, Karin, yang mengaku sebagai ketua fans club dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya dan memandang rendah Hinata yang sekali lagi dinilainya biasa-biasa saja. Masa iya Sasuke memilih cewek biasa ini ketimbang dia yang udah ketahuan di atas segalanya? Pintar, rajin, bersemangat, perwakilan siswa terpelajar di SMA Konoha bisa dikalahkan sama cewek yang gak ada apa-apanya ini? Liat aja seragamnya yang sok 'anak baik' itu. Semuanya mematuhi aturan sekolah. Liat wajahnya yang tanpa hiasan make-up dan rambutnya yang suka tergerai dan bakalan jadi acak-acakan kalau kena angin sedikit. Mau dibandingin dari segi manapun juga, Karin merasa dia akan menang dari berbagai aspek!

"Kalau memang dia pacarku, kenapa?"

Mendadak, entah dari mana munculnya, tiba-tiba saja Uchiha Sasuke udah ada di belakang Hinata sembari melingkarkan lengannya di bahu mungil Hinata yang tegang dan tatapan mata tajam yang diarahkan kepada Karin seorang.

Karin gelagapan.

"Ta-Tapi Sasuke –"

"Aku yang memintanya jadi pacarku karena aku menyukai sifatnya yang tidak centil seperti kalian."

Padahal awan masih berarak riang di luar sana dan cuaca gak mendung-mendung amat, tapi Karin yakin seratus persen kalau dia mendengar suara petir dan melihat kilat yang mendadak terlihat dari jendela kelas.

Karin _Shock_, seluruh penghuni kelas yang sedari tadi menonton adegan Karin yang marah-marah memberikan ekspresi yang berbeda. Kaget, teriak kegirangan dan sebagainya.

Merasa kalimatnya yang jelas pasti akan membahayakan Hinata ke depannya, Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata yang kaku, membawa bungkusan _bento_ di mejanya dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh mungil Hinata, Sasuke berkata tegas, gak tanggung-tanggung pemuda itu mengeluarkan aura yang gak bisa dibantah dan ditakuti oleh siapapun sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

"Berani mengganggu pacarku, kubunuh kalian!"

Mengingat Sasuke yang kalau marah sebelas dua belas sama Yakuza kelas kakap, Karin berani bersumpah bahwa kalimat Sasuke itu pasti tidak diucapkan main-main.

**.**

**Trouble – Fuyu no Yukishiro**

**.**

Empat tahun mengejar cinta seorang Uzumaki Naruto, sampai rela mengubah pilihan SMA hingga membuat Hinata terdampar di SMA Konoha yang menjunjung kecerdasan otak kiri dan bukannya otak kanan yang menjadi hal yang dikuasainya membuat Hinata mendapat hasil dari pengorbanannya yang tak pernah disangka olehnya. Ibaratnya, seperti Hinata yang mencoba mengambil boneka kura-kura di permainan _Lucky box_, tapi Hinata malah mendapatkan boneka beruang besar. Mungkin itulah keadaan Hinata sekarang.

Bukannya mendapatkan Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata malah mendapatkan Uchiha Sasuke yang tingkat kekerenannya berkali-kali lipat lebih keren daripada Naruto.

Harusnya Hinata senang dan bersyukur dong, tapi masalahnya Hinata gak bisa menikmati hadiah yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya! Masalahnya, yang dipengenin Hinata itu Naruto dengan segala kekurangannya ketimbang Sasuke dengan segala kelebihannya! Hinata tahu Hinata tidak bersyukur, dan Hinata memohon maaf kepada Tuhan karena rasa tidak bersyukurnya itu. Hinata juga tahu kalau Tuhan itu selalu memberikan apa yang 'dibutuhkan' oleh hamba-Nya dan bukan apa yang 'diinginkan' oleh hamba-Nya.

Tapi masa iya Hinata membutuhkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke sih?

"Kau tidak makan?"

Hinata menatap _obento_ miliknya yang masih utuh dan menggeleng pelan. Tidak nafsu. Sama sekali tidak nafsu makan meski perutnya keroncongan minta diisi.

"Kau harus makan."

Baru saja Hinata ingin menolak, suara datar Sasuke kembali terdengar.

"Ini perintah!"

_Ih_... pemaksaan banget sih mentang-mentang bungsu keluarga Uchiha!

Meski ngedumel dalam hati, Hinata melakukan juga apa yang diminta – atau diperintahkan – oleh Sasuke. Gadis itu mengangkat sumpit dan mengambil _tamagoyaki_ buatannya setelah mengucapkan kalimat '_itadakimasu_' seperti biasanya.

Dan hening menyelimuti Sasuke maupun Hinata. Mereka berdua sama-sama asik menikmati bekal yang tersedia di hadapannya. Tak ada perbincangan yang dilontarkan dan hanya sesekali suara kecapan yang terdengar. Tak ada juga kegiatan saling lirik dengan muka merona sambil menggigit ujung sumpit seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Hinata dan Sasuke malah sama-sama asyik memandang ke depan. Ke arah pepohonan, ke arah ujung langit yang biru, ke arah perkotaan yang terlihat jelas dari atap sekolah yang mereka tempati sekarang.

Tapi anehnya, tidak ada suasana canggung yang terasa. Malah ada suasana nyaman yang mendadak melingkupi mereka berdua. Hinata menyadari suasana nyaman itu saat _tamagoyaki_ terakhir di kotak makannya masuk ke perutnya yang rata.

Masih dengan ujung sumpit yang berada di mulutnya yang mungil, Hinata iseng-iseng melirik ke arah Sasuke lalu melirik ke atas, ke arah awan yang membuatnya terpekik kaget.

"AH!"

Sasuke menutup kotak bekal makannya dan melirik Hinata yang mendongak ke atas dengan telunjuk yang mengarah ke atas. Penasaran Sasuke ikut mendongak.

"Lihat, Sasuke_-kun_! Awan itu mirip dengan _ice cream cone_!"

Sasuke memperhatikan awan yang ditunjuk Hinata dan mati-matian mencocokkannya dengan bentuk _ice cream cone_ seperti yang dikatakan oleh Hinata. Hm... Sedikit mirip.

"Lalu itu, mirip _takoyaki,_ kan? Lalu yang itu mirip kanji '_inu_'. Terus itu..."

Hinata merasa risih ketika merasakan tatapan Sasuke. Memberanikan menoleh ke arah Sasuke, Hinata merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk satu detik ke depan karena melihat wajah Sasuke yang menatapnya lembut. Memang tidak ada senyuman di wajah _poker face_ itu, tapi Hinata bisa melihat iris oniks Sasuke menatapnya dalam dan... lembut.

Mendadak saja Hinata merasa malu dan wajahnya merah.

"Hm? Kenapa mendadak diam?"

Hinata tak menjawab. Gadis itu diam dan menggeleng salah tingkah. Si bungsu Uchiha tersenyum saja dan sifat jahilnya mendadak hadir.

"Hm?"

Hinata memundurkan wajahnya ketika Sasuke memajukan wajahnya untuk lebih dekat ke wajah Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_."

"Hm?"

"A-Anu... A-Apa yang Sasuke_-kun_ lakukan?"

Sebagai pelindung diri, Hinata mengangkat lengannya untuk dijadikan pembatas antara wajahnya dan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke yang senang melihat Hinata yang salah tingkah malah menggenggam lengan Hinata lalu menurunkannya, dan semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata. Hinata semakin mundur ke belakang dengan cepat.

"Aku hanya ingin memandangi wajah pacarku saja," kalimat Sasuke sukses membuat wajah Hinata semakin merah, keringat muncul di kening dan jantung yang memompa dengan kecepatan paling maksimum. Hinata berharap jantungnya tak mendadak mati karena kelelahan disuruh bekerja secepat itu.

"Ta-Tapi... hu-hubungan kita cu-cuma tameng kan?"

Setidaknya, Itulah yang ditangkap Hinata dari pernyataan Sasuke kemarin.

"Memang."

Kalau memang benar, tolong jangan perlakukan Hinata seperti ini dong!

"Tapi aku berubah pikiran," Hinata menatap tak percaya Sasuke dan Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Sangat dekat, jantung Hinata berdebar dan semakin berdebar ketika mulut Sasuke berada di depan telinganya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Sepertinya, aku mulai tertarik padamu," Hinata mengatupkan kelopak matanya saat mendengar suara Sasuke yang pelan, nyaris berbisik yang membuat dirinya geli.

Huwaaa ... Perasaan apa ini?

"... Kau asik untuk kujadikan mainan."

Eh?

Sasuke melepaskan Hinata dan Hinata menghela napas lega. Jantungnya kembali berdetak normal dan wajahnya sedikit-demi sedikit kembali ke warna kulitnya yang sedikit pucat.

Sedikitnya, Hinata dapat mendengar kekehan sinis seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah berdiri dari bangku yang tersedia di atap sekolah.

"Kau mulai menyukaiku, ya? Hm... lucu!"

Kalau Hinata punya sepuluh persen saja sifat milik Haruno Sakura yang terkenal ganas, atau minimal lima belas persen keberanian seorang uzumaki Karin, Hinata pasti... pasti akan memberikan pukulan penuh amarah ke pipi Sasuke. Biar tahu rasa bagaimana rasanya kehilangan aset berharga yang selalu dipuja-puja kaum hawa! Biar Sasuke sedikit saja kehilangan rasa percaya diri dan keangkuhannya yang menyebalkan.

Kesal! Hinata kesal! Sangat kesal! Tapi Hinata tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa atas tuduhan _Sekuhara_ yang baru saja dilakukan Sasuke tadi selain mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya erat-erat dengan wajah yang kembali memerah.

Ukh... Tuhan... serius nih Uchiha Sasuke yang dibutuhkan oleh Hinata? Tuhan gak salah kirim hadiah kan?

**.**

**Trouble – Fuyu no Yukishiro**

**.**

Hari berikutnya, beban psikologis Hinata bertambah. Sekarang, Sasuke udah dengan santainya memeluk Hinata di depan umum yang selalu berakhir Hinata yang dibawa ke ruang UKS. Hari berikutnya, Hinata mendapati loker sepatunya yang penuh dengan coretan sumpah serapah. Mati-matian Hinata menyembunyikan hal ini dari Sasuke tetap saja Sasuke mengetahuinya dan murka. Dengan amarah yang meluap, Sasuke mendatangi ruang siaran dan kembali mengatakan kalimat penuh ancamannya, membuat Sasuke dan Hinata dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah dan diberi tugas untuk menulis kalimat 'saya menyesal' sebanyak seratus kali tiap lembar. Padahal ini salah Sasuke, tapi Hinata terpaksa menulis kalimat itu sebanyak sepuluh halaman sementara Sasuke hanya diam dan mengamati Hinata yang kewalahan.

Hari berikutnya, Sasuke buat ulah dengan memandang tajam orang-orang yang melihat tubuh Hinata yang saat memakai baju olahraga terlihat seksi bahkan men'culik' Hinata dengan tidak elitnya saat lima belas menit bel pelajaran olahraga berbunyi. Akibatnya, lagi-lagi Hinata harus mengerjakan tugas hukuman dari kepala Sekolah yang seharusnya dikerjakan Sasuke.

Hinata capek, capek banget.

Tujuh hari jadi pacar Sasuke yang terkenal tampan, pintar, masih memiliki darah bangsawan dan juga terkenal tentang sifat jeleknya membuat Hinata ikut ditakuti orang-orang. Bahkan, Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya selalu memandang ke arah lain waktu Hinata mencoba mencairkan suasana yang kaku akibat pernyataan cintanya. Hinata capek, kesal, dan merasa terpuruk.

Ibaratnya, Hinata itu bukan pacar benerannya Sasuke. Cuma tameng yang dibutuhkan Sasuke biar cewek-cewek yang kata Sasuke genit-genit gak mendekatinya. Siasat Sasuke memang tepat. Gak ada satu cewek pun yang berani ngedeketin Sasuke, para cewek yang suka Sasuke pada tahu diri, mereka menjauh dan menggemari Sasuke dari jauh pula, dan melampiaskan hasrat sakit hati mereka kepada Hinata dengan mengutuknya di tengah malam, mungkin.

Dan Sasuke sama sekali gak ngerti keadaan Hinata yang beban mentalnya bertambah berat karena kehadiran Sasuke di sisinya! Padahal Hinata sudah memperlihatkan berbagai ekspresi memelas yang dia pelajari dari dorama-dorama yang dia tonton serabutan guna meloloskan dirinya dari cengkeraman iblis macam Uchiha Sasuke. Masalahnya, sama sekali gak mempan! Malah Sasuke semakin mencengkeram Hinata kuat. Sangat kuat.

Hingga karena kelelahan mental, di hari ke delapan sejak Hinata dipaksa jadi pacarnya Sasuke, Hinata terkapar di kamarnya yang mungil, berselimut lapis dua dan kompres di dahi, Hinata merasakan tubuhnya panas dan kepalanya sangat berat. Hinata nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya ketika suara pintu kamarnya terdengar dan sepasang manusia memasuki kamar Hinata.

Hinata menutup kedua matanya, pura-pura tidur.

"Maaf, Uchiha_-kun_, tapi Hinata sepertinya sedang tidur. Tadi malam dia tidak tidur karena demamnya yang sangat tinggi."

Suara sang mama terdengar di telinga Hinata yang agak berdenging. Hinata merasakan sang mama mengambil kompresan di dahi Hinata lalu setelah membasahinya meletakannya kembali sembari membelai pipi tembem Hinata.

"Tidak apa. Tapi, boleh izinkan saya untuk menemaninya, di sini?"

Hinata tidak mempercayai pendengarannya ketika mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang sopan dan sedikit berintonasi.

"Eh? Tapi sekolahmu –"

"Hinata lebih penting."

Hinata _blushing_ dan berdebar-debar gak karuan. Kalau saja Hinata membuka matanya sedikit, sang mama juga ikutan _blushing_ dan sedikit berkaca-kaca haru karena ada pemuda tampan yang tulus sayang sama Hinata. Habis, setahu Mama Hinata, Hinata terlalu terobsesi dengan cowok pirang sejak SMP sih.

"Kalau begitu sih..."

Hinata tidak mendengar suara apapun lagi karena kepalanya yang semakin berat memaksanya untuk bermain ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**Trouble – Fuyu no Yukishiro**

**.**

Sesaat sebelum membuka mata, Hinata merasakan sebuah tangan yang dingin dan menyejukan menyapa pipi dan dahinya. Tapi saat Hinata membuka kedua matanya, saat kepalanya sedikit terasa ringan, Hinata tak menemukan sesosok tangan yang membelainya lembut itu.

Hinata jadi bertanya-tanya apakah yang tadi itu hanya perasaannya atau memang sungguhan.

"Ah? Sudah bangun?"

Mama Hinata masuk ke kamar Hinata dengan satu baskom berisi air hangat. Tersenyum, ibu dari Hinata yang masih terlihat muda padahal sudah mencapai kepala empat itu menghampiri Hinata.

"Tadi pagi, Uchiha_-kun_ kemari."

_Deg!_

Jadi Hinata tidak bermimpi?

"Dan menemanimu sampai malam begini."

Hinata melirik jam dindingnya dan menyadari bahwa seharian ini sulung Hyuuga tertidur dengan pulas.

"Uchiha_-kun_ pacar yang baik ya?"

Mengesampingkan kelakuan Sasuke yang seolah menjadikannya semacam tameng, Hinata mengangguk dan menyadari satu hal.

Bahwa tangan Sasuke itu besar, dingin dan menyejukkan.

**.**

**Trouble – Fuyu no Yukishiro**

**.**

Dua hari kemudian, Hinata yang sudah seratus persen pulih dan sehat akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi sekolah. Anehnya, hari ini Sasuke tidak ada di pinggir pagar rumahnya, padahal biasanya pemuda itu selalu ada di sana menunggunya. Merasa mungkin Sasuke masih menganggap Hinata masih sakit, Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak menunggu Sasuke dan pergi ke sekolah sendiri, menikmati udara pagi yang terasa sejuk namun sepi karena biasanya dia berjalan berdua bersama Sasuke sambil bergenggaman tangan.

Saat di sekolah Hinata dibuat bingung dan risih dengan tatapan ingin tahu dan bisik-bisik tidak jelas. Sesekali ada yang memukul pelan bahunya dan memberinya jempol kanan sambil tersenyum. Hinata bingung. Apa yang telah dilewatinya dua hari ini?

Dan pertanyaan Hinata terjawab ketika Karin lagi-lagi mendatanginya dengan wajah gak kalah sangar dari beberapa hari yang lalu.

"KAU... HYUUGA!"

Hinata menjengit dan mengangguk. Ini ada apa lagi nih?

"Kau... tak menyangka kalau kau memutuskan hubungan Sasuke karena kau tidak menyukainya, hem? Sok jual mahal ya?"

Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Karin tapi mendengar kata 'putus' Hinata langsung diam. Jadi... hubungannya dengan Sasuke... berakhir?

"Tapi aku berterima kasih karena kau akhirnya mau melepaskan Sasuke. Karena sejujurnya, kau sama sekali tidak cocok dengannya!"

Hinata diam. Bukan karena sakit hati akan ucapan Karin yang memang pedas tapi karena otaknya tengah mengulang kalimat Karin yang menyatakan bahwa Sasuke dan Hinata putus.

Putus?

Kapan? Hinata tidak pernah merasa bahwa dia mengatakan ingin putus dari Sasuke, meski bukan berarti Hinata betah jadi kekasih Sasuke sih, tapi tetap saja Hinata merasa kesal karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengatakan kepada semua orang bahwa mereka telah putus tanpa mengatakannya lebih dulu kepada Hinata.

Melirik _bento_ yang dibuat Hinata khusus untuk Sasuke, Hinata keluar kelas untuk mencari Sasuke.

**.**

**Trouble – Fuyu no Yukishiro**

**.**

"Ya, aku bosan pacaran dengan gadis sepertimu. Jadi hubungan kita berakhir, selamat tinggal."

Hinata melongo mendengar serentetan kata dari Sasuke yang begitu diucapkan dengan datar dan tanpa beban itu. Jadi Sasuke membuangnya, gitu? Jadi Hinata itu ibarat habis manis sepah dibuang? Setelah menggunakan Hinata selama tujuh hari untuk kabur dari para penggemarnya, memaksa Hinata untuk menjadi koki pribadinya, Sasuke yang bosan lantas membuangnya? Begitu? Hm... Bagus!

Hinata kesel banget!

Inginnya langsung memaki Sasuke, Inginnya memberi satu pukulan kepada Sasuke yang dicap telah mempermainkannya, dan sempat melakukan _sekuhara_ kepadanya, dan sekarang pergi begitu saja dengan wajah tanpa beban? Seolah apa yang dilakukan Sasuke bukan sesuatu yang harus dipertanggungjawabkan?

Hinata merasa hatinya terkoyak-koyak sekarang!

Dan tanpa disadari olehnya air matanya mengalir.

Hinata jelas kaget, Sasuke juga gak kalah kaget karena ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Hinata nangis. Merasa bersalah, Sasuke bergerak ingin membelai pipi Hinata namun gagal ketika Hinata menepisnya.

"Ja-Jangan menyentuhku!" Hinata berkata gugup. Gadis itu mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan nyalang penuh sakit hati. "Kita sudah tidak punya hubungan apapun kan? Terima kasih untuk tujuh hari yang begitu mengerikan bagiku itu, terimakasih, Uchiha_-san_."

Hinata berlalu pergi namun gagal ketika tangan Sasuke mendadak membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Sangat erat sampai-sampai Hinata mendengar suara debaran jantung yang berdetak dengan kencang. Entah itu debarang jantungnya atau debaran jantung Sasuke.

"Uchi –"

Pelukan yang diterima Hinata semakin erat. Pemuda itu semakin menenggelamkan kepala Hinata di dada bidangnya dan membuat Hinata tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa selain diam dan menikmati debaran jantungnya sendiri.

"Selamat tinggal."

Dan saat kalimat itu terucap, saat Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di atap sekolah, Hinata merasa kosong.

Tubuhnya merosot dan Hinata merasa air matanya kembali mengalir. Sebuah kesadaran muncul begitu terlambat disadari oleh otak Hinata yang mungkin memang bodoh.

Hinata sudah jatuh hati pada pemuda sombong yang baru saja memeluknya itu. Hinata sudah tanpa sadar memberikan hatinya kepada Sasuke.

Tapi menyadarinya sekarang pun... sudah terlambat kan?

.

.

**_To Be Continued_**

**_Author note:_**

_The power of imagination_ udah bikin saya langsung kalap dan sadar-sadar tiga belas halaman telah terketik dalam kurun waktu dua setengah jam, belum _end_ pula.

Rencana mau bikin _Humor Romance fluffi(?)_ tapi malah bikin sedikit nyerempet _Hurt/comfort_. Ok, saya tahu saya emang gak bisa lepas dari bikin _Hurt/comfort_. Saya juga gak bisa lama-lama menciptakan suasana greget dan humor yang gagal. #Langsung_Seppuku._

Dan... Fict ini saya nyatakan sebagai _twoshoot_ aja. Chapter dua versi Sasuke-nya. Semoga chapter duanya juga kelar.

Nah, tolong kasih saya kekuatan _the power of imagination (?)_ dengan _reviuw_ kalian dong, _readers-tachi-san..._

Kritik, saran, ide dan atau flame saya terima dengan baik. :D

Minggu, 28 April 2013, 01.00 WIB

Fuyu no Yukishiro


End file.
